Nyon
|fgcolor= |image=Nyon SC2 Head4.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=Late 2504, Sigma Quadrant Worldship (optional storyline)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Teal |faction= Tal'darim |job=Executor Tal'darim Mothership commander |family= |voice=Gary Anthony WilliamsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Nyon was an executor of the Tal'darim,StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Alarak Lines. "I could have you extract terrazine until you lose your mind like that fool, Nyon." a group of fanatical protoss. Biography According to Alarak, Nyon was sent to extract terrazine until he lost his mind, which Alarak considered to be a fate worse than death. Defending the Breath of Creation Like many other relics from the xel'naga, the terrazine found on Bel'Shir was sacred to the Tal'darim. During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders were hired by Gabriel Tosh to steal some of the gas from the protoss shrines. Nyon oversaw the local Tal'darim presence and could not dissuade the terrans with threats and he refused to negotiate with the terrans; the executor ordered the faithful to evict the interlopers by force. Neither this, nor attempts to seal the shrines, were enough to prevent the Raiders from stealing enough terrazine for Tosh's plans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Defending the Artifacts The outbreak of the Second Great War was driven by a hunt for the components to a xel'naga device. Nyon led the Tal'darim guarding many of the component sites, and suffered a long string of defeats at the hands Raynor's Raiders as the terrans stole each in turn. A Moebius Foundation expedition found a component in a xel'naga temple on Xil, but was destroyed by the Tal'darim before they could complete the excavation. The Raiders followed the expedition and completed their work, despite Nyon's attempt to destroy them as well. At the battle's end, the executor threatened Raynor of his day of reckoning, unnerving Raynor, who wondered why everyone was so interested in the artifacts. The executor also identified the Raiders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. and correctly predicted the terrans would attempt to steal the component on Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. When the terrans arrived on Typhon XI, they found Nyon waiting for them. The executor refused to back down even with the impending supernova of the local star; he judged the sacrifice of his troops to be worth the destruction of the sacrilegious terrans. Despite his preparations, the Raiders defeated his forces and claimed the artifact. As the terrans escaped with their prize, Nyon once again vowed revenge.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] The final component was on a derelict xel'naga worldship, and the Raiders inevitably raided it as well. As the terrans closed in on the vault, Nyon personally entered the battle aboard a powerful mothership and confronted the Raiders. Once again, he failed to stop Raynor. The Raiders destroyed the mothership, killing Nyon. Antagonistic to the end, Nyon declared the Raiders as fools and claimed his spirit would go to the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Notes *Nyon is never mentioned by name in Wings of Liberty, and subtitles refer to him as the "Tal'darim Executor." The name is derived from sources such as his official portrait.Nyon Portrait, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-10-07 He is named in Legacy of the Void in one of Alarak's 'poke' quotes. *His portrait is the StarCraft II reward for the Team Protoss 100 achievement. It is used for Tal'darim zealots, although with different lighting. *During development, Nyon was known as "Lhassir".2010-08-15, Beta Gamestrings. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-08-15 *Although Nyon belongs to Amon's Tal'darim, his actions against both Raynor and the Moebius Foundation during Wings of Liberty appear contrary to Narud's goal of assembling the Keystone. In Legacy of the Void, Alarak claims that Nyon was insane due to overexposure to terrazine. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Tal'darim characters